The present invention relates to spare wheel carriers for vehicles and more particularly to such carriers adapted to be mounted on the rear bumper of a vehicle, such as a travel trailer or motor home. The carrier is foldable downwardly to afford easy access to a trunk or door at the rear of the vehicle and includes novel latching means for securing the carrier in upright position. The arrangement includes a resilient lever which provides a positive safety lock for the latch which is effective to keep the carrier from dropping to down position, even if the latch spring were to break. The same lever provides means for actuating the latch to release position. The carrier includes a novel wheel mounting and securing means which permits each carrier to selectively mount one of at least two different sizes of vehicle wheels having different hole patterns in the hubs.